The War
by Shrimpybiscuit
Summary: Earth at 5000 years into the future. A mass war between humanity and extinction is brewing...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Our story begins with Earth. A long time ago, around 6 billion B.C, there was an ancient race called the Okozects. The Okozects, or the People of the Prophecy, worshipped Okozect, the god of Prophecy. The people of Okozects learned to predict the distant future and the past. They were the ones who invented magic, for they were very old. One day, the Elders predicted that a great battle would occur about every 6 millenium. A battle that will bring destruction and extinction to all. The people were very frightened, and realized their time were coming to an end.

The Elders decided to warn the others, others of the future. They started inventing more weapons, more technology to ensure the survival of others. They built invisible force fields that made everything in it not detectable. They also invented chests that could withstand anything and keep anything inside it intact. They piled everything they knew into that Chest of Preserving. Blueprints for new weapons, the history of Earth, the Prophecy, the People, and a warning were put into the chest. They then sealed the chest and sent it deep into the Earth. The Okozects preserved all the mammals in the invisible force field, knowing they would be much smarter and resistant to the Invaders than the reptiles.

A hundred years later, the great battle began. The Invaders appeared out of nowhere, and started destroying everything they saw. The Okozects knew nothing about them and how to defeat them. Soon, the Invaders killed off all the Okozects, leaving nothing behind. When the war begun, the Invaders used the volcanoes at their advantage. They blew everything up and caused what is now called the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event. The leader of the Invaders decided to take all the dead bodies of everything they killed, except for a few to deceive geologists with some fossils to fill in the geological gap. They then left, assured that everything was destroyed and their Empire will rule for a longer time. Or so they thought….

Now 7 millennia has passed since the Great Extinction. Since there was nothing to kill, the Invaders didn't come at all. A family has found a chest with many blueprints and a warning incomprehensible. They turn it in to the government, which quickly realizes it's importance. The government then informs the world, which prepares for the next Great War.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Guys, this is my first series. If you do have something to say about this, to help my storyline/writing improve, you're more than welcome to comment on this beginning series. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

"Hey, Will! C'mon!"

"Huh? Wh-Where am I?" Will opened his eyes slowly, looking up.

His brother Jake, was looming over him, shouting in his face. "Duh! You're at base! Get up! It's Examination Day!"

"OH CRAP!" Will flung off the covers on top of him and immediately started dressing. "How late am I? Shit, i'm gonna be hella late…"

"Nah, not yet. But you will be." Jake opened the room door.

Will stopped dressing and looked at him. "Then why did you wake me up like I was already late? You suck!"

"I told you. You WERE gonna be late if I didn't wake you up."

Will resumed dressing. "Yea, I guess. My alarm didn't go off, strange…" he said. He finished dressing and went out the door.

"Hey dude! Finally up? We've been WAITING for you!" Kaigen stood up and walked up to him. "We need to go. C'mon dudes, let's ROLL!"

"Wait. Will still needs to get something," Ben said. He walked up to Will and handed him a case.

"What's this?" Will opened the case and inspected the thing inside. It was a black metal bar with a joint in the middle. "Is this some sword?"

"Nah. It's called an Sophisticated Lightspeeder Vehicle or SLV. It sends out light beams forming the shape of an advanced motorcycle-like vehicle when activated. This bar is very portable, as you can see, and could be brought anywhere. The light beams this bar shoots out are so highly concentrated that they are solid and able to be sat on. The Lightspeeder could also change its dimensions. The color of the lights vary from speeder to speeder. I think yours' a combo of blue and white. Nice SLV," Ben explained

"Niiice. So how do I use this?" Will examined it even more.

"You twist it. But not here, cuz you're gonna destroy everything." Ben took away the case and put it with the other cases in the room.

"Soo, everyone else got it?" Will put it into a case hanging behind his back.

"Yep, before you woke up," Jake said.

"Dang.. I wanted the red one! Okay, enough time wasted, Let's go!" Will said.

Everyone walked out of the main door and each got onto their SLV. Will took note of what color each of his friends had. Ben had a neon-green SLV, Kaigan had a purple one, and Jake had a red SLV.

"Okay so how do you ride this thing?" Will asked.

"Basically, you crouch down on the motorcycle and press the "pedals" at the back of the SLV. You basically lie on this thing. This gives you momentum." Ben activated his SLV and demonstrated the riding stance.

"Whoa, dude, thats sick!" Will activated his and got on. "Dude, this feels weird…"

"Yea. Probs cuz you won't fall asleep on it," Kaigen laughed. "c'mon, let's RIDE!"


End file.
